Sasuke And Careless
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Oke, mana kutahu kamu curhat padaku. Katakan padaku dulu atau apa agar aku memperhatikan. Lagipula, siapa yang peduli pada masalahmu jika kau pengecut seperti itu? Kau membuat malu nama Uchiha saja. Semoga Itachi tidak tahu ketidakwarasanmu. Untuk SasuNaru Day 2013 #5


**A/N**: Tak ada prakata lain selain, Ini adalah fict kelima untuk perayaan hari SasuNaru yang kelima hari ini. Maaf telat publish.

**Disclaimer**: Anime/manga Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: Typo yang luput dari pengamatan. AU. OOC.

**Hama Hitam** mempersembahkan

**Sasuke and Careless**

**.**

.::Selamat membaca::.

.

Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Kepalanya turut bergerak, mengikuti irama lagu yang terdengar melalui _speaker earphone_nya. Mata sapirnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak, dan dia sama sekalit idak memperdulikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Tidak memperdulikan keadaan taman yang lumayan ramai kala itu. Tidak memperdulikan bisikan memuji beberapa siswi yang melewatinya. Pun, tidak tahu bahwa dia mendapat pandangan aneh dari orang-orang tua yang memilih menghabiskan sedikit waktu mereka untuk berjalan di taman sore itu.

"Hm, mmmm, emmm." Dia bergumam mengikuti irama lagu. Tangannya sesekali bergerak, mengikuti irama lagu. Jas sekolahnya kadang dia putar-putar di atas kepalanya.

Dia tetap menutup matanya. Meskipun kini di sampingnya, telah duduk seorang siswa yang memakai seragam sama dengannya. Mata obsidian pendatang melirik ke temannya yang masih asyik dengan lagunya.

"Hei, Naruto."

Sebenarnya, si pendatang ini merupakan orang yang jarang berbicara. Dan, dia paling malas berbicara jika berada di tempat umum, dimana banyak mata yang mulai tertarik pada penampilannya. Biasanya, hanya ada dua huruf yang dia gunakan untuk mewakili pikirannya, "Hm".

Namun sekarang, dia sedang ingin berbicara banyak pada orang di sampingnya ini.

"Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu."

Meskipun dia tahu, kawannya sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya, si obsidian tetap berujar, "Mungkin percakapan ini biasa dikenal dengan nama, 'curhat'."

Hentakan kaki itu terdengar makin keras. Kini, mulut si pirang turut bernyanyi, "_I don't give a shit. And it goes like this._"

"Ada seseorang. Sebut saja A. Dia temanku. Dan mungkin juga teman dari teman-temanmu."

Kepala pirang lawan bicaranya bergoyang. Ketika di detik berikutnya, sapir yang menyembunyikan diri di balik kelopak terlihat, menyadari hawa keberadaan orang lain di sampingnya. Menatap si obsidian dan menyapa, "Oh. Hei, Sasuke."

Dan kemudian dia kembali asyik dengan lagunya.

Mungkin di pikiran si pirang, Sasuke akan berlaku seperti biasa—berdiam diri, dan hanya akan berkata dengan dua huruf jika diajak bicara. Sehingga, Naruto lebih memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, kemudian dia kembali berkata, "Belakangan, aku sering kesal saat A begitu dekat dengan temanku yang lain. Sebut saja B."

Pundak si pirang bergerak maju mundur, teratur. Suara musik dapat didengar Sasuke, membuat bungsu Uchiha itu berkata dalam hati, 'Kau akan cepat tuli. Sangat cepat. Secepatnya.'

Angin meniup rambut hitamnya, namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikan. Dia kembali melanjutkan, "Yah, sebenarnya—seperti yang kau tahu—aku dan dia selalu satu kelompok jika ada tugas non-individu. Tapi, belakangan Orochimaru-sensei seperti memisahkan aku dengan A. Sehingga A ini satu kelompok dengan B. Dan itu semakin membuatku sangat kesal."

"_I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger_." Naruto bernyanyi dengan santainya tanpa mengacuhkan Sasuke di sampingnya.

Tapi toh, Sasuke tak masalah. Terlebih lagi, dia mendengar Naruto yang bernyanyi dengan nada yang cukup merdu.

"Asal kau tahu, aku dan A ini sejak kecil sudah menjadi teman. Bahkan, orang tua kami pun berteman akrab. Memang, A ini orang yang sangat berisik. Tidak tahu malu, selalu menggangguku dengan memanggil, 'Hei, Sasuke brengsek' dan semacamnya. Dia bahkan sering masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin, dan membuatnya berantakan saat aku tidak ada. Jika kau pikir dia orang yang menyebalkan, maka kujawab, iya. Dia memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Tapi, sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu perlahan menjadi bagian dari kehidupanku. Bagian dari diriku."

Naruto berdiri. Dia bergoyang seolah dia seorang _dancer profesional_. Mulutnya tak berhenti menyanyikan lirik lagu yang dia dengarkan.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati.

"Mungkin karena itulah, aku sangat kesal saat A dekat dengan B. Ini seperti: bagian diriku hilang dariku. Dan itu menciptakan suasana ganjil."

Naruto berputar. Menghadap Sasuke. Dia menarik tangan si pemuda berkulit _porselein_, dan menggoyangkannya. Mengajaknya untuk turut menari. Tapi, dengan kasar Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali. Membuat si pirang cemberut dan bergumam, "Ayolah, Sasuke."

Kata-kata di bibir Sasuke, "Apalagi saat tiba-tiba kemarin aku mencuri dengar bahwa A meminta B menjadi pacarnya. Kau tahu kata 'cemburu', Naruto? Aku baru kemarin mengetahuinya," dibaca oleh Naruto sebagai, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mana mungkin aku mau berjoget seperti orang gila begitu. Berhenti menggangguku, Naruto. Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Berhenti atau kubunuh sepuluh kali, kau."

Naruto semakin terlihat tidak suka. Dia kembali duduk, namun masih menghentak-hentakkan kakinya meskipun bagian _ekstremitas_ atasnya diam.

"Tapi aku sangat bersyukur, baru tadi pagi kudengar B menolaknya. Dan bahkan, memberi sebuah pukulan keras padanya karena A selalu mengganggunya. Heh, B ini memang orang asing. Dia tidak mungkin bisa membuat sifat menyebalkan A menjadi bagian hidupnya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa selain aku."

Naruto lagi-lagi menggerakkan tangannya. Bibirnya kini bersiul. Sasuke kembali berujar, "Aku baru saja _browsing_ di internet. Dan katanya, itulah yang dinamakan cinta. Hmph, sebenarnya, tanpa bantuan internet pun, aku tahu aku mencintainya."

Orang-orang yang melewati bangku tempat Naruto dan Sasuke duduk memberi tatapan aneh kepada mereka. Namun, buru-buru mereka yang memberi tatapan itu menunduk ketakutan karena _death glare_ yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"_I've got the moves like Jagger."_ Naruto kembali mengulang-ulang lirik tersebut.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya. Tapi aku cukup ragu, apakah mungkin dia menerimaku begitu saja atau bagaimana?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto lagi. Lanjutnya kemudian, "Kau pikir aku pengecut, eh? Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak pengecut. Apa? Kau memerintahku untuk mengatakannya pada orang itu? Kau gila?"

Sasuke melakukan interaksi sendiri. Membuat beberapa kucing yang semula duduk-duduk di dekat kursi mereka, buru-buru terbangun dan berlari ketakutan karena mereka menganggap Sasuke nyaris gila, dan mereka tak mau tertular.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menarik nafas panjang. "Ha-ah. Kau memaksaku untuk mengatakan perasaanku itu pada A? Oke, aku tahu. Aku cukup pengecut karena tidak mendapatkan keberanian."

Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya terus mendengarkan lagu, berdendang, dan menari.

"Oke. Oke. Akan kukatakan. Kau sangat memaksa sekali. Oke, kalau begitu. Akan kukatakan sekarang."

Naruto berdiri. Melakukan gerakan menari dengan cepat. Mengikuti irama yang juga cepat. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, dia akhirnya berkata, "Aku suka kamu, Naruto."

Naruto mengakhiri tariannya dengan berjongkok. Dan akhirnya tertawa. Melepas _earphone_nya, dia berbalik ke arah Sasuke. "Lagu M*roon 5 memang asyik."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Mendengus dan kemudian berkata, "Aku sudah mengatakannya. Terserah bagaimana kau mau menanggapinya. Aku tak peduli. Yang jelas, aku sudah melakukannya."

Si pirang memiringkan kepalanya heran. "He? Mengatakannya? Mengatakan apa, Sasuke? Apa yang harus kutanggapi?"

Sasuke berdiri, hanya bergumam "Hm" pada si pirang dan berujar, "Lebih baik lebam di wajahmu itu dikompres, Naruto. Bekas tamparan Sakura itu sangat mengganggu, tahu."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak senang. "Memangnya kenapa? Ini bukti cinta, tahu. Bukti cinta."

Sasuke berjalan perlahan meninggalkannya. "Jika itu bukti cinta, mana mungkin dia menolakmu, bodoh."

Naruto terus menerus menyangkal dan berkata akan menjaga tamparan itu agar abadi di wajahnya. Pun, Sasuke tak berhenti mendengus mendengar kata-kata sang sahabat. "Sudahlah," ujarnya, "Lebih baik cepat pulang. Kakashi-sensei akan marah jika kau tidak mengerjakan tugas yang dia berikan tadi."

"Cerewet. Aku tahu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia mengeluh dalam hati, 'Ha-ah. Lagi-lagi aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan berkata secara langsung padanya. Ah, sudahlah. Yang jelas, kata-kata itu sudah keluar dari bibirku.'

"Selanjurnya, kuserahkan padamu, Naruto."

"Haah? Apanya? Kau sejak tadi bicara tidak jelas, Sasuke."

"Orang bodoh memang tidak akan mengerti."

"Aku tidak bodoh, brengsek."

.::END::.

**A/N**: Dibuat dengan sangat terburu-buru oleh saya karena dapat ide pas baru buka puasa tadi. Dan, diketik secepat kilat agar sempat dipublish sebelum saya tarawehan...

Terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
